In recent years efforts have been made to warm swimming pools, and liquids in other containers, by solar energy and heat energy that is available at low cost during off-peak periods. But, then came the problems.
Copper solar heat collectors are expensive. Dr. John I. Yellott (Arizona State University) reported that even copper collectors were short-lived as he started solar heating his pool. The chlorinated pool water (or other chemicals) apparently attacked particles of other materials embedded in the copper. The U.S. NAVY reported that copper has a shortened life when copper pipes are subjected to elevated temperatures. In the Official NAVY publication "The Navy Civil Engineer", page 43, Spring, 1975 an article states: "If water temperatures in excess of 140.degree. are required, then the only practical solution to the problem is substitution of 90-10 cupro-nickel (90% copper-10% nickel) tubing and fittings "- - - . "
Aluminum became popular as solar heat collector material. But, in some cases, the aluminum failed. Anti-corrosion materials were resorted to by some. But, the cost was increased. If a careful balance between alkalinity and acidity was not maintained, some solar heat collectors were short-lived.
Thomason & Thomason solved the problems by inventing the open-flow solar collector, sometimes called the "trickle-flow" collector (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,707; 3,215,134; 3,270,739, etc.). Water is pumped to the top and flows down the valleys of corrugated, embossed aluminum collector absorber sheets. The surfaces are protected against corrosion by high-quality coatings. Nevertheless, coatings can deteriorate after many years of usage and leave the collector surface subject to corrosion.
The present invention makes it relatively easy to protect copper collectors, steel collectors, aluminum tube collectors and others, and also to prolong the life of high-quality Thomason open-flow, trickle-flow, collectors (known as Thomason "SOLARIS" collectors).
The "pillow" or quilted blanket-like device of the present invention may be of low-cost material such as vinyl plastic, butyl rubber, polyethylene or other, not generally affected by acids or alkalais or neutral liquids or gases. The device may contain large amounts of liquid inside of itself to thereby store large quantities of heat therein, releasing that heat to the other material (pool water, for example). And yet, the device can be made to deliver large quantities of heat, rather rapidly, to the surrounding other material (pool water, or other). By making the quilted device somewhat large, it holds a large quantity of liquid (or gas) inside and also has very large surfaces to transfer the heat to the other surrounding liquid or gas. It could be made in a pillow-like form, if desired. By desired proportioning the device may contain hundreds or thousands of gallons of liquid (or gas). It may cover the pool bottom only, or it may extend up along the walls. Or, it may be used along the walls only.
The safety feature (a quilt or water bag to protect divers and swimmers), and the beauty of a green, yellow, red, white or blue pool bottom, plus the velvety smooth touch for swimmers, provide numerous virtues. Ease of cleaning also is a virtue.